Twins, at Peace and War in love
by Toki Hasegara
Summary: UPDATED! Rose Parkinson,trying to bring together her twin Pansy and the hearthrob Draco Malfoy. But will her plan backfire when HE falls in love with the wrong girl. Troubles brewing in the family as sister battles sister for love.
1. Introduction

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property J. K. Rowling, any original characters that are similar to people in real life is purely coincidental.

**I hope you like my story. I've edited it quite a bit, considering that I have gotten a bit better with my writing. Please feel free to leave any comments on what I've written. Thank you!**

* * *

In the Beginning

London is quite a big city, but it takes quite a few minutes to reach the beautiful country side. Once there, the lushness of the pastures seems distant to the city, with its big and clamped together buildings. Here, one can find the peace and serenity needed to live a quiet normal life. But nothing is normal, for in the country, in a place hald covered my numerous trees, beyond the grey gate lays a large mansion. This domineering building houses one of the oldest and most noble of families, this large mansion is called the Parkinson Park. And on one early morning, a letter landed on its doorstep. This is where it all began.

Alerted by the presence of a letter on the doorstep, the figure of a butler dressed in black emerged from within. With calm composure, he held the door open, looking for where the letter had landed and proceeded to pick it up, before returning within. Letter in hand, he placed it on the dining room table and returned to his station, awaiting the presence of his masters.

"It's here! It's here!" A figure from the top of the stairs shouted. Closing the bedroom door behind her, she quickly ran down the majestic stairs and into the dining area, where she spotted the familiar letter. With a quick flip of her wand, the letter opened and she began reading its contents...

_Dear Ms. Rose Parkinson,_

_You are cordially invited to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please take note that your book list is attached to this letter. School starts on the First of September. The train that will take you to Hogwarts will be waiting and will depart from King's Cross Station, Platform 9¾ at exactly 11'o clock._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

The raven-haired Rose jumped with joy. And running towards the stairs, she shoved the letter into the hands of her proud parents, who as it seemed were awakened by the screams she emitted. "Yes! I got in!"

From behind Rose's parents, appeared another familiar figure. This other raven-haired girl, was clutching the backside of her mothers bathrobe, rubbing her eyes from its sleepy daze. "What the heck are you screaming about?", she asked Rose in mumbled words.

Rose answered in reply, grabbing the letter and shoving it into her sister's face."See Pansy. Just because you had gotten your letter first, does not mean that I would not be receiving mine as well. It is common sense that if you are invited somewhere, I would also be invited."

Pansy, the other raven-haired girl looked at the letter withdisdain, a look of annoyance clearly written all over her face."Whatever Rose! What matters is that I still got mine first. I would take itthat they favor me over you. They might have been debating over the possibility that you are not worthy enough for their prestigious school."

_Pansy and Rose Parkinson, identical twins with almost matching personalities. Both are very proud and raised in a prestigious family with great wizards in their lineage. Though they are twins, Rose has longer hair and seems to have matured faster than Pansy. With a great flair for fashion, she designs a lot of her own wizard clothes and models for many wizard magazines; which makes Pansy envy her a lot. Born only a few minutes ahead of Pansy, she is very respectful and is considered better than her sister, which of course makes her sister even more envious of her. But Rose, loves her sister very much though she doesn't show it often. She helps her sister with her clothes, make-up and all those things like an older sister yet no one can be compared to Rose._

Pansy was too busy looking at the floor as she quietly walked towards the dining hall. She was too embarassedsince she remembered that a few days earlier, when she had gotten her letter, she had showed it off to Rose saying that Rose wouldn't get in. Rose always got the best of everything; she got the beauty, the taste, everything.

_I thought that I would finally be able to achieve somethingon my own. Something that didn't have to include my stupid twin sister, who's far better atat everything. Why do I eveb bother? _Pansy's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a figure who had suddenly appeared at the entrance of the dining hall.

"Boo!" The figure shouted.It was Rose!

"Da-damn you Rose! How the he-hell did you get here from the stairs!" Pansy said as she tried to calm herself down from the scare. She was clutching her chest tightly, breathing in deeply and then exhaling. She hated how her sister bested her, and always scared her.

Rose gave a little laugh."Well, I learned it yesterday from this new magazine that I bought while I was in Diagon Alley. It gave metips on some basic magic spells thatI could use at home. I found itquite fascinating, and quite useful." Rose eyed her sister from top to bottom, satisfied that she had once again won.

"Shouldn't we be going to Diagon Alley to buy our clothes and books? School is just a week away and I can't go there looking like a fool girl. Come on, I'll help you get dressed and we can go a little shopping." Rose offered as Pansy finally recovered from the scare.

* * *

_After both girls had their breakfast, they headed to Pansy's room, discussing their plans for the day..._

Rose busied herself by rummaging through her sisters' closet."Hm...what should you wear for today?" Pansy's closet was filled with similarly-colored clothes; ranging from long skirts, to long sleeved blouses to straight-cut pants. _Not much variety to chose from._

Pansy on the other hand sat herself at her canopy bed. Silently watching as her sister sighed at the numerous clothes that hung on her closet. "Uhm Rose?" she called out, "Is there something wrong with the clothes that I have?"

Rose looked at her sister and smiled. "Not really, it's just not the kind of clothes that I prefer. What about the clothes that I gave you for your birthday last year? Where did you stash it?" she contined rummaging through the closet unable to locate the present.

Pansy pointed to a drawer at the corner of the closet. Rose opened it and located the present, still folded inside the small paper bag. She began to take it out and smoothing over the folds, lay it on the bed for her sister to change into.

"Here." Rose pointed to the clothes before she turned to her sister. "I'll just change into my clothes and put on some make-up before I return and help you with yours." And with that, she headed out the door and across the hall to her own bedchamber. After she had chosen her clothes and put on a bit of make-up, she headed back across the hall and did Pansy's make-up.

With a satisfied look, she gave her sister another once over and smiled. Pansy was dressed in a sleeveless green turtleneck, and a black knee-length skirt which showed her thin figure. Rose on the other hand was dressed in a black silk halter, and a black pleated mini-skirt which accentuated her long legs. Onher hip was her favorite Slytherin sweater.

Credit card in her wallet, and all other necessities in her small clutch bag, she headed to her parent's room to inform them of where they were headed. They took the family limousine and headed to Digaon Alley.

It was a bright sunny day when they reached Diagon Alley, the place where wizards can shop for almost anything they need. Be it be potions, brooms, books, and other wizard items

* * *

**Please read and review my work.** Thank you. 


	2. Encounter in Diagon Alley

**If you might have noticed, I added a lot of things to the previous chapter. I will also be editing this one as well. To all viewers who patiently wait for my chapters, even if I haven't updated in a long time. Thank you. I have added so much to my fanfiction for you guys! -toki**

**PS. If you have already read this chapter before, I suggest that you return to the first one, seeing as I had added many details in to the story, including the previous chapters.**

* * *

**Encounter in Diagon Alley**

"We've finally arrived!" Rose gave a woot as they entered the crowded street. It was still quite early in the morning, so most people weren't up and about, yet Diagon Alley was a hustle and bustle, filled with numerous people already buying countless items. Glancing at either side of the alley, Rose was deliberating on where she should start first. She then decided to head to Madame Malkins. Thankfully, no one was inside which gave the two sisters some privacy...

"Rose Parkinson!" Madame Malkin shouted as she greeted one of her favorite customers. "And her twin sister, Violet was it?" Madame Malkin asked as she turned to Pansy who was pretty annoyed at having her name mistaken by this chubby woman. Madame Malkin, as always was dressed in a fashionable long red gown, the sleeves reaching up to her wrists in little cuffs. Her long curly black hair lay in curls that surrounded her round face.

Rose sighed and turned to her in reply, "No Madame Malkin,Violet is my cousin.This is my twin sister Pansy. You do remember her from before, don't you?" She was eyeing the owner quite curiously since it would have ruined her reputation to forget a valued customer's relative.

Madame Malkin looked annoyed but gave Rose a solid reply. "Oh Yes. Ms. Pansy Parkinson. You haven't been here for a long time haven't you? I suppose you've been seeing another tailor of some sort."Madame Malkineyed Pansy, looking at her from top to bottom. She then led the twins toa private room at the back.

_How did she become Ms. Rose's twin. They look nothing alike except for the face. This girl has the body of a little girl while Ms. Rose has the body of a maturing woman. _Madame Malkin's thoughts were interrupted when Pansy suddenly replied...

"No, Madame Malkin. I am not fond of shopping or having dresses made me for me unlike my twin sister. I usually spend my days at home with my parents doing more productive things like---"Pansy stopped, trying to think ofa phrase to continue her sentence with. She didn't want to lose her momentum in thisconversation with sucha rude adult.

"Sleeping?" Rose added, giving her sister a suggestive glance.

"Sleeping is very productive! It helps you grow and helps develop your mind as well!" Pansy intervened, her face looking like it wasabout to explode.

Rose, upon seeing her little sister's face replied, "Oh all right Pansy! Have it your way then. I just can't believe we are bickering like this." Then turning to Madame Malkin, "Madame Malkin, please measure us up quickly. I am in a bit of a hurry so If you don't mind..."

"Yes, Yes, Ms Parkinson. Come on now Vio---Pansy. Let memeasure you up first!" Madame Malkin snapped her fingers, conjuring at once a set of measuring tapes. She began measuring Pansy, shouting out numbers as a magical pen jotted them down.

A few minutes pass and Pansy is done with her measurements. Stepping down, she moves towards the couch and plops her entire body into its cushions. _God, I dislike that woman. It was bad enough having her insult me, but she had to measure me up as well. _

"Dad, can't you just have someone else make my clothes. There are so many mudbloods here, they're poisoning my air! Have the house elf buy my books too!" a voice drawled from the front of the shop. And suddenly a blonde boy enters the private room His gaze lands on Pansy, the moves to where Rose is standing, "Hello ladies. So sorry to interrupt.", offering his hand to Rose.

Rosecontinues to stare raising her eyebrow in annoyance. " Well, if you are so sorry, please leave us alone. I am having myself measuredand this is a private room, can't you see the sign on the door?"

The boy looks at the door and sees the sign. He returns his gaze back to Rose and shrugs.

Evidently more annoyed, Rose continues, "If you must know, I do find you quite annoying. Don't you, Pansy?" turning her attention to her sister.

Pansy is unable to answer. _This blonde is so cute, and so familiar.I wonder who he is?_

Madame Malkin interrupts them when she says that she's done. "I'll be with you in a while, Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Rose, I'm done with you now. Thank You." And in another snap, the measuring tapes disappear.

"Rose? What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl, don't you think so too father?" the blonde-haired boy compliments as his father soon enters the room.

The man carefully admires Rose, clutching in his right hand a staff with a snake emblem on it."Rose? That name sounds quite familiar. Are you two by any chance Rose and Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yes, we are. If I may ask, who are you?" Rose replies, eyeing the almost twin-like blonde figures in front of her.

"I am Draco Malfoy. And this is my father, Lucius Malfoy. I am very pleased to meet you, yet it seems we have already met before." Draco bows and tries to remember where he has heard those names before.

Rose gives a knowing smile."Oh, the Malfoy's. I see, and you are the Draco Malfoy I have heard so much about. My sister's fiancée, am I right?"

Draco smiles, turns to Pansy who was obviously unaware of this arrangement and conjures a fake smile, "Yes." _Damn, now I remember where I've heard those names before. And also why these 2 seem so familiar._

Lucius who has finished looking over the twins, continues talking. "So now that have all gotten re-acquainted, I hope that both of you, and your parents, may come to visit us before school begins. Please inform them so, and tell them that we will make the arrangements after your departure from King's Cross on the 1st of September."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy. Excuse us, we will be leaving now." Rose curtsies to Lucius, ignores a gaping Draco and drags Pansy out saying, "Come on Pansy. We have many more things to buy."

Reaching the entrance of the shop in a hurry, Rose barely notices that another boy has entered the shop. His messy black hair made it almost impossible for her to see his face, Yet Rose was able to spot something on his forehear, a lightning scar...

* * *

**Please review my work. I really do want to keep improving my work through your critique. Thank you so much! -toki**


	3. Outburst at Flourish and Blotts

**I'm still continuing my long summer project of updating and re-editing all my fanfic chapters, which are quite few to be exact. This has been a long overdue, fanfic makeover and update. :) I've added quite a lot to the chapter. Hope ya like it! -Toki**

**PS. If you have already read this chapter before, I suggest that you return to the first one, seeing as I had added many details in to the story, including the previous chapters.**

* * *

**Outburst at Flourish and Blotts**

_That was Harry Potter! _Rose thought to herself as she looked once again at the figure, slowly disappearing into the shop.

A few seconds pass by when...

"Hello? Rose? Earth to Rose? Were you even listening to what I was saying?" Pansy asked showing her signature pout of annoyance. She was talking non-stop about how lucky she was to be Draco's fiance. Yet she couldn't quite hide the fact that she saw how Draco looked at her sister. Or the way he responded when he confirmed their arranged marriage. In her opinion, they were better together. She was a bit more of a damsel in distress than her sister. _I could be there to pamper him and love him and just stand in awe of him. Rose would never demean herself to such a state, but I would._

"Sorry Pansy, dear. I think I just spotted Harry Potter and he entered Madame Malkins shop..."Rose replied, lost in thought till she found herself walking towards Flourish and Blotts.

Pansy continued talking away, "Fine. Ishall repeat it for you. I was saying how wonderfully lucky I am to be marr---engaged to a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy was so handsome! I am so lucky...Mrs. Pansy Malfoy, it sounds so good doesn't it?" .

"Sorry to disappoint you dear Pansy but I saw nothing good in him. He was a total loser and a kid, I can't be found associating with such people. He is so childish, acting like a gentleman when evidently he is not, he should be ashamed. Then again, he can do whatever he wants because he is rich. But, so are we." Rose admitted as she entered Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

There were numerous people in the shop today, and unfortunately some of them were Rose Parkinson fans. As soon as the model entered the shop, all attentionshifted to her, and each one had focused themselves at her every movement. Rose soon found herself mobbed by fans, surrounded in every cornerand with no wayout. 

"Rose, Rose Parkinson. I'm a big fan of yours!"

"No, I'm your number 1 fan, Rose!"

"You are my role model!"

Each fan had a notepad in hand, and was struggling to give it to Rose for her to sign. Pansy was unfortunately pushed aside as she went unnoticed by the fans.

Rose, already annoyed, took out her wand and shouted, "Silencio!", silencing everyone around her until they were all calm enough to listen to what she had to say, "I came here to buy my books for school so if you don't mind, please leave me in peace. This weekend, I will be here for signature signing, so please leave me alone today."

And as soon as she announced that, everyone backed away, forming a line for her to pass through to the counter. Everyone went back to their business, but silently kept an eye on Rose as she talked to the owner. Pansy, relieved, headed in her sisters direction, unnoticed by the people around her.

Rose was waiting at the counter when the manager handed her a set of First Year Hogwarts books."Here Ms Parkinson."Rose took them from the counter butput it back, realizing how heavy it actually was."I had them stored for you so you need not worry. Why don't I just have someone send it over to your house so you won't have to carry them. Is that fine with you?", the store manager offered.

"Thank You. Can you please do the same for my sister?" Rose asked a bit annoyed at how her day had turned out.

"Oh. Are you planning to buy ahead? It is still one year or more before your sister goes to school. You don't need to rush." the store manager answered, smiling while he placed the books in a box and sealed it.

Rose glanced at her twin, acutely aware that a small outbreak was about to occur, _Uh oh, here she goes. One, Two, Three..._

"What!" Pansy shouted, her previously quiet demeanor turning into angry rage... "Rose is my twin you nitwit! I am not a year or more younger than her as you presume. How dare you! Wait until I mature like her...! Hmph!" And with that, Pansy stormed out of the store and into the street.

The store manager, aware that he had made a big mistake, started apologizing non-stop. Even offering to give her sister a free set of books, which Rose quickly declined. "I'm so sorry Ms Parkinson. I just presumed that she was a year or more younger than you. I will have both your set of books sent to your house."

Rose laid her credit card on the counter, quickly signing the receipt before she headed off into her sisters direction.

* * *

"That was some show in there, wasn't it?" a familiar voice said as a figure stepped out from the shadows. 

Realizing to whom the voice belonged to, Pansy's anger was immediately replaced with shyness, "Oh Draco! I'm sorry for my earlier behavior.I wasn't thinking straight and well..."

"No worry, Pansy, was it? People do get agitated once in a while." Draco interrupted as he flashed Pansy his notoriously wicked smile. Then turning his attention to Rose who had recently exited Flourish and Blotts, he offerend "Rose, do you mind if I treat you to an ice cream or something?"

Rose knowingly replied."Rose? I believe you should be asking Pansy that. After all, she is your fiancée and..."

"You can come too Pansy if you want." Draco gave a silent sigh before asking Pansy.

"I'd be delighted Draco!"

"You two go ahead. I will catch up later." Rose suggested, waving the two off into the direction of the ice cream parlor."I just want to look at some clothes I saw in a another store. Oh, I also want to see the new set of brooms that just arrived today. My dad is buying mea nimbus 2000. I heard it was wicked cool and pretty fast!" Rose said, with a smug look on her face.

"I can stay with you if you want." Draco offered, butRose declined his offer yet again. He grudgingly took Pansy's hand and they left for the ice cream parlor. Rose staying behind, and waving good-bye till they both disappeared within the crowd.

When they were out of sight, Rose called her father. "Daddy, I'm about to order the new nimbus 2000. Can you ask the chauffer to come pick me up at Diagon Alley?

The man on the other line gave a short reply, "Okay Rose. How about your sister?"

"Oh, she's here with Draco Malfoy and they both went off to an ice cream parlor." _Have fun with Pansy, Draco. Haha. _"I didn't want to intrude on their date so I declined to join them." Rose implied innocently into the phone.

"That's my girl, always the insightful one." Rose's father concluded, before he put down the phone.

Heading off into the direction of the broom shop, Pansy made her way inside. She spotted the many onlookers who wistfully gazed at the Nimbus 2000 on display, acutely aware that they could not afford such a thing. The inside wasn't quite full, many of the people inside were children begging their parents to buy them a broom, or those who could only look and wish.

She then made her way to the counter, asking for an order form for the nimbus 2000. Many of the children, looked with envy at Rose as she handed her credit card to the store owner. After signing the form and requesting to have it sent to her mansion, Rose headed back out the door and into the streets. Turning left, she made her way back to the entrance of the alley

Making sure that she had nothing magical on her clothing or that she wasn't carrying anything suspicious, she glanced over her clothes, unaware that she was about to collide with someone. Surprised by the action, she fell to the floor.

The person she collieded with offered his hand to Rose, "Sorry..."

Ignoring the hand offered,Rosepicked up her wand that lay a few feet away, and brushed off the dirt from her clothes before she headedof into the _Leaky Cauldron. _She left as hurriedly as possible, afraid that Draco might come looking for her; but not before she had a glimpse of the boy that she had collided with. It was Harry Potter!

Rose spotted her limousine at the entrance to the store, and quickly made her way inside as the chauffer opened the door for her.

**

* * *

****Please read and review. Comments and critique are much appreciated! -Toki**


	4. Surprises and more

I'm really sorry if this chapter didn't turn out as well as it should have. I re-edited it some time ago, but is seems that in my rush, I accidentally replaced this chapter, with the same document as my next chapter. Plus, I wasn't able to back it up, so I have to re-do this from the very beginning. Sorry. -Toki

P.S. Please read the previous chapters before continuing on, I've also re-edited the previous chapters by adding much more detail.

* * *

**Surprises and More**

Pansy and Draco were seated inside an ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley.

Ten minutes had already passed since Pansy had last seen her sister. She had most probably already gone to see the broom shop, yet what was taking her so long? Glancing towards Draco Malfoy, she noticed that he was not paying her any attention. For one, he was drumming his fingers unconsciously on the table, and was staring from the door into space.

The ice cream they ordered had arrived such a long time ago. She had already begun eating hers, yet Draco's remained untouched. Pansy wished her sister was here so that there was someone both of them could talk to, yet at the same time, she wished she wouldn't so that she would have more alone time with Draco.

As if on cue, something in her bag began vibrating. Pansy reached over and opened her bag, rummaged inside and found what she was looking for. Her cellphone.

"Rose? Where the heck are you?" Pansy silently asked her sister on the cellphone. She looked over at Draco, who hadn't noticed that she had said Rose's name.

Rose was smirking on the other line. She was smiling at what a devious plan she had concocted. "Sorry, I had to leave. At least you get to stay with your fiancée, right?"

Pansy glanced over at Draco, and resumed her concentration on the conversation. "Talk, bond together or something. I am sure you can talk about something interesting." Rose continued, thinking over the disgusting fact that Draco Malfoy would become her brother-in-law. At least she wasn't going to be as unlucky as Pansy; she would die before she became his wife.

"Thanks a lot. I owe you one." Pansy replied enthusiastically, with a hint of sarcasm. She put her phone back in her bag, as her sister ended the call.

Draco continued glancing at the door. Pansy was saddened, she knew whom he was waiting for, he could see it in his eyes the moment they met. He had a crush on Rose, but so did every guy she knew. _Too bad though Draco. _she thought to herself, _you aren't my sister's type of guy. I guess you'll just have to spend the afternoon with me_!

Pansy turned dreamily to Draco, who faced her with a hint of annoyance as she called out his name, "Draco, Rose won't be coming. She had just called to tell me she was really sorry that she couldn't join us and said that she was called off to somewhere. You know models...busy schedules. I on the other hand will be delighted to stay here with you." she gave him her best shot at puppy-dog eyes to lure him in. "What do you want to talk about? We can talk about you, the things you like, whatever you chose."

Draco replied, suddenly looking at his watch, "So sorry to leave you Pansy but I have a previous engagement I need to attend to. I would be happy to accompany you to your limousine before I leave though." he contined, giving his Malfoy smile-trademark. "Alright? I am so sorry, I will make it up to you next time.."

_Damn it!_ Pansy though aggravated and envious. "Oh Draco, that's too bad. Thank you for offering to accompany me though. That is so sweet of you. And thank you for that delightful treat of yours. The ice cream was superb." Pansy continued, adding in a fake upper-class voice.

Draco and Pasny headed out of the ice cream shop and into Diagon Alley. Noon had come and Diagon Alley was now filled with more people, mostly students buying school supplies before the week ended. They weaved their way through the people and the shops, making it to the entrance of the alley and into the _Leaky Cauldron. _

* * *

Pansy's limousine stood waiting outside, while Draco's limousine was parked behind hers. 

The chauffer greeted her and opened the door. She put one foot in and glancing back, noticed that Draco had already turned and began to walk off. And she thought to herself, _He didn't even bother waiting for me. Nor did he say good-bye.Am I such bad company?_

She decided to do something Rose-like, something drastic.

Calling his name "Draco..", he turned to face her.

Pansy suddenly surprised him by giving him a small peck on thecheek, before she rushed back inside her limousine. She breathed a sigh of relief before she instructed thechauffer to take her home. _That should make you think twice about me._

Draco, standing unperturbed my the recent event, remained still as he watched the limousine drive downhill and disappeared.

Facing back and walking towards his limousine, he entered the already open-door and sat quietly inside. As the door closed, he saw his chauffer give a muffled laugh before returning to the drivers seat on the other side.

Draco slowly takes out a white piece of cloth. A handkerchief, with the initals D.M. engraved on the bottom right part of the prisitine white design.

Wiping the sweat away from his brow, he quickly dabs at the sweat trickling down his forehead. Then glancing at a mirror, he mercilessly wipes away at his cheek where Pansy had kissed him moments before.

Before the car had driven off, he managed to open the window and quickly threw his handkerchief away.

"Good Riddance."

The handkerchief lay at the side of the road, and was trampled upon by the muggles and wizards who passed by without care. Draco's limousine drove off and went on its way home.

* * *

**Please REVIEW. Hope you liked it. If ever you have any comments, suggestions or questions, you can also contact me by sending me an e-mail. Thanks for taking the time to read my work. -Toki**


	5. Malfoy Manor, a memory reminisced

Yey, I've finally finished re-editing and re-writing this chapter. Back whenI first wrote this, I had fun writing this chapter. Hope you love reading it as well. Please Read and REVIEW, I want to know YOUR opinion on what I've written. Thanks! -Toki

**PS. If you have already read this chapter before, I suggest that you return to the first one, seeing as I had added many details in to the story, including the previous chapters.**

* * *

**Malfoy Manor, a memory reminisced**

Pansy returned to the mansion, her once uplifted moment dashed by the realization that Draco had NO interest at all in her. What had she done that made him detest her so much? Was it the way she dressed? Or the way she kept her hair? It couldn't have been her face since she and Rose were identical twins.

Departing from the limousine, door held open,she entered the hall. There was nothing but silence that awaited her there. _It was a_ _good thing too since I do not want anyone to see me in such a foul mood. _She hurriedly rushed up the stairs and into her sanctuary, in the privacy of her bedroom. Moments after she had gotten dressed, and washed her face clean of any remaining make-up, she plopped herself into her canopy bed and sighed.

The door suddenly burst open as Rose rushed inside, a big smile on her face. She rushed to her sisters' side and jumped unto her bed, tucking her feet in and holding a pillow to her stomach.

"Welcome back Pansy!" greeted Rose as she looked upon Pansy's downtrotted face. _I wonder why she's so blue_, Rose thought to herself. "Did you have a great time? I purposely left the two of you alone so that you could get to know each other. I hoped it work, though I wonder why you've arrived home so early."

Pansy glared at Rose as she spoke, but her eyes softened when she found out that her sister had done that for her. She couldn't put the entire blame on Rose, who had done nothing but push Draco away. It wasn't her fault that she was so popular and well-loved by everyone. Yet at the same time, as she remembered how EVERYONE had always chosen Rose over her, her temper started rising again.

_We are twins, yet why are we so different? Maybe Rose had gotten all the popular genes, and I got all the lousy ones. A definite possibility!_

Her thoughts were interrupted again by Rose, who had repeated the question she asked earlier.

"Damn it all. Stop being so nosy and butting into my business." Pansy exploded, as she felt all her pent up frustrations surfacing. "When Draco found out that you weren't planning on coming, he decided that he suddenly had a previous engagement to attend to. To hell with it Rose!"

Rose's expression turned morose as she finally understood her sisters' feelings. She didn't say a word, as she let Pansy continue on.

'Do you k-know.."Tears began forming in Pansy's eyes, as she began whimpering. "He wasn't even paying me a bit of attention. It was either he was drumming his hands on the table, or he was staring into space and looking at the door. He was waiting for YOU the entire time." She buried her face in her sisters' lap, as she continued crying her eyes out, in hopes that everything would all go away.

"Well, he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. I thought my feelings towards him were clear and he should have gotten the message. Pansy, he's your fiancé; you shouldn't put up with this sort of thing." Rose implied, trying to make the best out of the situation.

"But-----" Pansy continued, but stopped when an owl suddenly entered the room from the window and dropped a letter on Rose's lap. It left as quickly as it had come in...

_Dears, we have arranged to meet Mr. Malfoy later on in the evening._

_Please make sure that you are properly dressed, as you know, we have something important to discuss._

_Take a short nap, to make sure that the both of you are well rested for the evening, _

_especially you Pansy._

_-Mother_

"I want to take a nap. I'm quite tired after what we've been through today. I suggest you do the same." Rose suggested, taking her sisters' head in her arms and laying it down on the pillow she was holding. She stood up from the bed, and quietly left the room and entered her own.

Pansy soon fell asleep after that...

* * *

Awaking quite awhile later, Rose had already finished dressing up when she took a peek into her sisters' chambers. _Still fast asleep, I better wake her up._ Rose slowly approached the canopy bed and began nudging her sister awake. Pansy refused to pay heed to her sisters actions and continued sleeping. Annoyed, Rose started poking her sister all over, until at last she had woken up. 

"Hm.." A groggy Pasnsy grumbled as she rubber her eyes, looking at her sisters figure.

"Let's get up dressed up, shall we?" Rose suggested, running back into her room and returning with an armful of her own clothes. She dropped them into the bed and began picking from the variety that was laid out.

Disturbed by her sisters actions, Pansy asked. "What are you doing?"

Not looking away from the task at hand, Rose gave a short reply. "I'm helping you get dressed. Here try this on." she thrust a dress into her sisters direction and watched as it almost-fitted on her body.

Pansy walked to the mirror and gazed at her own reflection. Her sister had dressed her in something that made her look mature, simple yet stunning. She twirled around, watching the dress flow and flutter around her. She was dressed in a slevelessblack dress that nearly fitted her, and showed some of her curves. Paired with silver step-ins, she looked raring to go.

Her sister on the other hand had dressed in something more formal. She wore a black, wrist-long dress with silver sequinsthat hugged every curve of her body, and reached the ground. It even had a tail at the back, that moved and flowed as she did. Rose's hair was curled and hung loosely around her face, accentuating her maturity as a woman.

Looking at her sister, with both envy and gratitude she said nothing. _Since we are twins, one day I will look like that, won't I? _Pansy thought as she and Rose walked down the stairs and into the limousine.

**Half an hour later, they arrived at Draco's mansion, not far away from their own home. It was obviously a bigger estate, and had much more detail and design put into the landscape.**

"Welcome toour mansion..." Dracogreeted as he welcomed the Parkinson's into his mansion. He quickly offered his arm to Rose who purposely avoided it and walked around Draco, while Pansy took his arm. 

Lucius Malfoy appeared from behind Draco and greeted them. "Ah, Peter and Cherry Parkinson, we haven't seen each other in quite a while.", he said with a smile, offering his hand to shake both of his close friends.

"Lucius, how have you been." Peter replied, taking his hand. "My daughter Rose explained the situation that occurred awhile ago in Diagon Alley and I wanted it explained to them as soon as possibble. Isn't that right, darling" Peter turned his attention to his wife.

"Yes it is dear." Cherry said in response, "Let us go into your library and talk amongst ourselves with our children, Lucius."

Lucius nodded and pointed towards the direction of the library. "By the way, Narcissa won't be able to make it to the meeting. She had something else planned for tonight."

"No worries."

Walking towards the library, Draco suddenly disappeared from Pansy's side and appeared at the door of the library, opening it for Rose.

"Quite a gentleman you have there, Lucius." Cherry saidlooking at Draco with approval.

Rose almost snorted at this comment but stopped herself. 'Snorting isn't ladylike' her mother would say to her.

They walked into a grand room with the walls covered from top to bottom. Shelves that reached from the ceilings to the floor filled the corners with numerous books. In the center of the room, there were a number of couches that had been placed for visitors and guests. Another chair was set aside for Lucius own personal use, draped in red velvet, it stood a fewfeet away from the couches.Lucius sat onhis chair while Cherry and Peter sat on a double-seater couch. The twins and Draco sat themselves on a triple-seater couch.

At first, Draco sat beside Rose in this arrangement, (Pansy-Rose-Draco) but then, Rose stood, exchanged places with Pansy and sat herself femininely and comfortably on the other side of the couch.

Draco sighed again...

Rose again stood up and walked over to the large window, watching as the sunset reached its end for the day. While gazing, her thoughts brought her back to her childhood when she had been in this house on _that _day.

Lucius, Cherry and Peter on the other hand took no notice of her and began talking amongst themselves and remembering stories from their days at Hogwarts.

* * *

_A tall thin woman stood beside a small blonde boy, smiling at him as she spoke. _"_And Draco, you can pick whomever from my daughters you want." Cherry said as she pushed her two daughters forward._

_At that time, Pansy and Rose still looked very much alike and it was hard to tell them apart. Both wore yellow dresses, and a white bonnet on their head. Both of them also had their hair in short braids behind their back, making it hard for anyone distant to tell the twins apart._

"_Ugh. I don't want to marry him," a familiar voice silently said to herself. It was Rose, and this was when she was still 6 years old._

"_Now the three of you, we will leave you to play amongst yourselves while we talk big adult business ok?"Narcissa said leaving the children in a big playroom, waving good-bye to her son as she closed the door._

"_What is mommy talking about?" a shy girl said yawning. It was Pansy. The trip had interrupted her afternoon nap and she was already very sleepy. So she walked over to one of the couches, and fell asleep almost immediately. Nothing could wake her at this point._

'_HI Draco." Rose said as she walked towards the confused blonde.. She had a plan up her sleeve to keep herself from marrying him._

"_Uhm, which twin are you?" Draco asked Rose quietly, he was still a shy boy and nervous around girls._

"_Oh. I'm Pansy. That's my sister Rose over there, the one sleeping." Rose said pointing to Pansy, asleep on the couch._

_Draco looked at her with his innocently naive eyes."Oh okay. What do you want?" _

_Rose smiled at him and said that she wanted to play with him. _

_And so, while little Pansy lay sleeping on the couch, unaware of the events that had unfolded; Rose posed as her sister and played with Draco. After awhile, Draco overcame his shyness and actually enjoyed playing with this little girl. Throughtout the entire time, he thought that he was playing with Pansy; and decided that such a fun girl would be a nice person to spend the rest of his life with._

_When playtime was over and Draco was asked whom he wanted to marry, all he said was, "I pick Pansy. Rose didn't play with me, She slept the whole time..." he politely said to Auntie Cherry._

_Cherry gave a small look of shock before she smiled. What a smart-aleck daughter she had. But since Draco said "Pansy." Pansy it was and the marriage contract was signed._

* * *

"So that's it." Lucius concluded as Rose's thoughts returned to reality. 

"Yes. After they graduate from Hogwarts, Draco and Pansy will wed." Peter agreed with a smile.

Rose returned to the couch looking smugly at Draco and Pansy.

"I presume both of you understood the contract that was read and agreed upon, Draco and Pansy?" Lucius asked as the two silently looked at them.

"Yes father..." Draco responded in a sarcastically monotonic way.

Pansy on the other hand responded ecstatically."Yes Mr. Malfoy!"

"Since that's settled, let me show you to the dining room. You must be hungry after that discussion that we had. I'll see both of you in a week at the Hogwarts Express, or sooner I hope." Lucius said showing the Parkinson's to a large mahogany table

They then sat down to dinner and continued chatting the rest of the night. On the way home, the thoughts that filled her mind were that of the trick that she had played on Draco.

* * *

**Please REVIEW. Hope you liked it. If ever you have any comments, suggestions or questions, you can also contact me by sending me an e-mail at . Thanks for taking the time to read my work. -Toki**


	6. Disturbances aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I haven't written in a long time, sorry 'bout that. I've been busy with school work, auditions, and projects...**

**You know how life is...Hope you like what I have written! Please review it and give me some suggestions or comments on the story! Thanks!**

* * *

**Encountering Disturbances on the Hogwarts Express**

_September 1 at King's Cross, Platform 9¾..._

Pansy and Rose were walking down the platform, looking for an uncrowded entrance into the train. They would have gotten their earlier, if it wasn't for...

Rose was faced her sister and hissed, "Pansy! This is your entire fault!" They continued walking as she continued shouting, but at a minimal tone. "We could have beenhere at 10:30 but no, you had to dress up for Draco." She stopped to admire her sisters choice of clothes, "Well, then again, at least you're becoming aware of your appearance. You never did until you found out about him. I must thank him for stirring the change in you...NOT. I'm not going to talk to that ugly selfish---"

"You don't happen to be talking about me are you Ms. Rose Parkinson?" a voice from behind her had said as the figure of a blonde slowly approached the twins.

"Draco, what an unexpected surprise to see you." Rose answered with sarcasm, "And you don't have your father babysitting you I presume?"

Draco gave his signature smile and replied in a polite tone. "Father had other business to attend to and would like to apologize for not being able to bid farewell to his future daughter-in-law and her beautiful sister."

Rolling her eyes in obvious annoyance, she gave no reply. She stomped off in the direction that Draco had come from and hit him with her shoulder as she passed by, leaving her confused sister behind.

"Rose---" Pansy whispered staring after her sister.

Interrupting her thoughts as he placed his hand on Pansy's shoulder, Draco suggested, "I think you should stay with me while your sister cools off. She must be very tired or in a really foul moodso let's leave her alone to rest."

Accepting his invitation with obvious enthusiasm, she walked silently behind Draco. _Sorry Rose..._

**In another part of the train, 3 figures were introducing themselves to one another...**

"I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" a bushy haired brunette was saying as she looked at a guy whose red-hair and freckles made him look like a strawberry. They were seated in a booth with only 3 people inside. It was noisy outside as most people began introducing themselves and spent the time chatting away outside of the booths.

"Rwone Weashyly" the strawberry-like boy replied to Hermione as he continued to devour his home-made sandwhich.

A disgusted Hermionegave a short reply as he looked ath the boy once again. "Ugh, please finish what you have in your mouth first before replying." When at least the boy had finished, he replied to her, "Ronald Weasley is my name, but you can call me Ron, everyone does. And this is my pet rat, Scabbers" now showing his rat to her.

The other boy in the booth replied as well. "Harry Potter".

Hermione looked in surprise as Harry introduced himself, "The boy who lived!"

Harry didn't say anything as he gave a sweatdrop. He suddenly stomping from outside the booth, and his eye caught a familiar figure as she passed by. The raven-haired girl that he had bumped into when he was in Diagon Alley. He rushed outside, but as he looked around, she got lost in the sea of students that rushed by his own booth.

"Harry, who are you looking for?" Ron said, his and Hermione's discussion interrupted.

"Oh, no one in particular. I thought I just saw someone familiar.", and with that Harry went back in and the 3 of them continued their little conversation.

* * *

Rose continued walking down the train, looking for a booth when she finally spotted an empty booth near the front of the train, a place she didn't feel comfortable with; but since she didn't want to go back and face her sister and Draco, she went in, put down her stuff and closed the door. 

She sat down near the window, staring outside before she realized that she might accidentally fall asleep. She quickly conjured up some curtains to cover the window of the booth's door for privacy then took out some newly bought magazines, both muggle and magical. Her style of fashion was combining Muggle fashion and wizard fashion, to create something different, something unique. And, as she quietly thought to herself, she must look good when she was in both worlds.

Skimming through the different magazines that had been laid on the cushions, she conjured up a pen and started jotting down the pages that she liked.

Moments later, she had fallen asleep.

Hours later, when it had turned dark outside,a knock at the door awakened her slumber. Rose took notice of the scattered magazines that lay on the floor and quickly waved her wand, letting magic tidy up the messy booth.

_Knock Knock,_ the person at the booth's door went again. She quickly stood up to unlock the door and suddenly a cute brown-haired boy came in. He looked at Rose who was still half-asleep, and laughed. This brown-haired boy's name was...

"Elliott Black, well well...long time no see." Rose said looking at the boy with an annoyed look. Elliott used to be Rose's suitor, buta year or so ago, he dumped her for another girl because she was "too young". He was now entering his 5th year in Hogwarts, while she was still in her first year there.

"Hello Rose. I heard some blonde-boy talking to your twin so I figured that since she was here, you'd be here too. There was no chance thatPansy would get in and you wouldn't." Elliott replied laughing while he sat himself across from Rose who was busy doing other things, so that she wouldn't pay attention to Elliott.

Rose's temper flared again."Don't bad-mouth my sister you imbecile! I should never have trusted you in the first place." She continued with a hurt look in her eyes. "My parents thought you were a good match for me because you were a Black and my sister was proposed to that Malfoy. I thought too until you turned to Felicity." pointing out the name of thegirl that he had chosen over her.

"Ha, I knew it wouldn't last, she was a Muggle and you're a pure-blood. What would you have done then? Tell her that you're a wizard! Haha. In a way, it was good that you left me because I was able to dedicate myself to modeling and acting."

"But I love you..." Elliott started, trying to deny all that she had said.

"Liar. You only wanted me back because you didn't have the guts to tell Felicity the truth. My parents told me to forgive you and get back together but I didn't want to ruin my career. You're just a rich snob who uses his father's influence. While I on the other hand worked hard for what I have." Rose pointed out.

"I..." Elliott began again, when a sudden knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

"Rose?" a timid voice came from outside. "It's me, can I come in?"

"Uhm...I'm not so sure that's a good idea Pansy." Rose replied glaring at Elliott who remained silent, watching.

"Huh, you sure you're okay?" Pansy said opening the door, revealing the reason why her sister didn't want her to enter the booth. "Elliott Black! It's you..." she spitted out, pointing her finger menacingly at him.

"Come on. Spit it out Pansy. I haven't got all day.." Elliott replied looking amused.

Pansy, close to losing her top at the sight of him, called out."You trickster! You leave my sister alone!"

Suddenly, another voice from the outside interrupted the heated conversation...

"You all right Pansy? Is Rose still mad or can I apologiz-------" Draco's figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

**Sorry, that's about all I can write now. I am still doing a project! Please review it, I want to see how I can improve my story. **

**Leave comments, suggestions and questions on the review page, or you can send me an e-mail. Thank you. ****-toki**

**PS. If you have already read this chapter before, I suggest that you return to the first one, seeing as I had added many details in to the story, including the previous chapters.**


	7. Meetings

**Thank you all for patienly waiting for me to update this chapter, finally I've been able to do something to this long-forgotten fanfiction. This is all for you. Mwah! -Toki**

**PS. If you have already read the previous chapters when I had this updated in 2004, I suggest that you should re-read from the FIRST CHAPTER. I have indeed added many details and story-lines into making this fanfic something worth reading. So please don't waste my re-writing effort and read it again, it won't take much of your time and you'll see that it's worth it. Thanks so much!**

* * *

**Meetings**

As Draco's figure appeared out of nowhere, he came in eye to eye contact with Elliott Black.

Looking over this boy who it seemed was in deep conversation with Rose, he couldn't feel anything but deep loathing for him. But wanting to look like a fair sport, he offered his hand in attempt to make himself look presentable. "Hi. Draco Malfoy, and you are?", he gave a questioning glance.

Elliott glared at the hand and gave a quick reply, while he wondered why this one seemed so familiar. "Elliott Black." He took a step aside and sat himself at Rose's side, placing his hand protectively over her shoulder.

Draco on the other hand, offered Pansy a seat and seated himself beside her, but across from Rose.

Both men began sizing each other up, knowing full well that each had feelings for Rose. Pansy and Rose on the other hand, gave a defeated look and silently gave each other an "I'm sorry" look.

Suddenly as if had lightning had struck, Elliott finally recognized the figure. "Malfoy, you're my second cousin aren't you? Your mother, Aunt Narcissa is my father's first cousin. Damn, now I know why you look so familiar, I should have known..",

Draco didn't make an attempt to uphold the statement, but merely gave a shrug. He had his eyes focused on the figure seated across from him, the one who sat quietly aside as Black possessively placed his hand on her shoulder.

The air was quiet as the train moved along the country, the scenery outside was changing from mere shrubbery to forests, and the train started to slow down.

Rose, trying to regain her compusure, shrugged off Elliott's hand and quickly stood up. She turned to her sister, and whispered something into her ear before returning to her seat and again sitting erect and with her Parkinson attitude.

She faced Draco without fear and said in her most confident voice, "Elliott Black is my boyfriend."

Draco had his mouth open but closed it at once as he saw a confused glint streak across his cousins' eyes. He knew what she was doing, and all for her precious sister.

Elliott didn't question her remark, nor did he look at all distasteful. He simply smirked as he faced Draco in a manner that said _He had won_. As quickly as their short connection was over, the Hogwarts Express came to a stop, blew its whistle and all was in a state of excitement as not only the freshman stood in awe of the castle, but the older batches looked in relief at a familiar home to which they had returned.

* * *

Pansy and Rose, as well as Draco and Elliott, quickly changed into their school uniforms as quickly as the whistle had sounded. 

As both twins descended from the train, Draco took Pansy's hand and helped her unto the platform, before offering his hand to Rose who took no notice of it and took Elliott's hand instead.

"Thank You, Elliott." Rose said in quick gratitude. Glancing around, she saw no one that seemed familiar.

Soon, the mob of students that had gathered into the platform, went into their own groups. Elliott saw his friends waving at him from the other side, and quickly gave Rose a kiss on the lips before soon disappearing into the crowd.

Draco ignored the scene as a large, gruff and untidy looking man began to call out to the excited first years. As large as a giant, he held a lantern in his left hand and guided the students unto boats that sat afloat a foggy lake.

"Name's Hagrid." The large man said in introduction. "I'm the gamekeeper 'ere at 'Ogwarts. It's a pleasure meeting all of ya new firs' years." A small boy with dark hair and glasses waved at him from a boat, and he waved back before resuming his speech.

Draco moved from his position, and clasping Pansy's hand, headed straight for the lake. He didn't stop, even as he bumped into several other students who were busy paying attention to the giant.

Pansy soon taking his hand, was led to a boat that looked as if it was able to accomodate four to five students, Rose followed suit as she whispered to herself that she was suppose to be watching over her twin. She sat beside her sister and was soon followed by Malfoy, who had 2 chubby looking boys at his heel. Introducing them as his close friends, _or henchmen_ as Rose thought, were Crabbe and Goyle.

The boat soon began moving by itself towards the large castle, with the fog engulfing it and barely showing lights, and a mysterious musical sound that surrounded the boats. As they drew nearer, the lights became clearer and they were soon led to a flight of stairs.

They were greeted by a moderately-old looking lady with glasses and wizards hat. Introducing herself as Professor McGonagall, Transifguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor, she began to speak.

_"Welcome first year students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Soon, you will be led into a hall where you will find yourself sorted into different houses, namely Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and has produced many great witches and wizards. During your stay here, you will both earn and lose house points. You earn them by excelling at different areas of education, while rule-breaking shall lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most number of house points shall win the most coveted, House Cup. So after that short introduction, tidy yourselves up andwait here until you will be called to enter."_

As soon as the last word escaped her mouth, a large frog jumped into the landing of the stairs, surprising the proffessor. A small timid boy by the name of Neville soon scrambled to the front and retrieved from the proffessor his pet frog.

The professor gave the student a short menacing look before again disappearing behind the doors of the Great Hall.

From her side, Rose heard a muffled laugh before quickly identifying a voice as it boomed across crowd. It was a poltergeist!

"Peeves, come back here." A transparent figure suddenly called out, as it appeared from behind the crowd of students. Surprised students, jumped out of its way as the figure on horseback moved towards the Great Hall doors. From it's hidding place near the hall, a poltergeist insanely laughing, emerged.

"Yohoo. Ickle firsties come to Hogwarts to study! Meet many ghosts and monsters as well." It screamed as it frightened half the students into panic before disappearing into another wall. The ghost figure on horseback soon disappeared after it.

Scared by the poltergeist's threats, some students, mostly female, began crying.

Appearing out of nowhere, Professor McGonagall returned, ready to call the students into the hall. Only to find panic among the once excited students. Unable to calm down the unconsolabe students, she sat there confused.

Rose, used to ghosts, went up to her and informed her of the situation.

"Uhm, professor," she began as the approached the figure. "A poltergeist, I think Peeves was his name; threatened the students with stories of ghosts and monsters inside the campus."

Now calmly aware of the situation, she began to laugh. "Oh that Peeves. He isn't joking about the ghosts, but I wouldn't call the other creatures here, monsters. No, that is his way of greeting new students."

Each one of the crying students stopped their tears, and wiped them away as they straightened out their wrinkled uniforms.

"They are ready for you now." McGonagall announced with a smile on her face, as she led the new students into the hall. They were about to be sorted!

* * *

**Finally, it took me awhile to figure the continuation of the story. I've got my plot mixed up with my other stories, and some are still in the "unsure" process of creation. If any of you have a suggestion for upcoming chapters, please don't hesitate to leave a comment.**

**Thank you so much for your time and patience. -Toki**


End file.
